


Roll To Me

by GhostClimber



Series: Out of the Blue [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Boys In Love, Del Amitri, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gokudera tried and failed, Good Parent Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Reborn being Reborn, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Song Lyrics, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, the Vongola being the Vongola
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber
Summary: Gokudera went on a trip to Italy, at Giardini Bovino, to try to forget his unrequited love towards Sawada Tsunayoshi.He failed.Now he's back.And things must change.-kinda inspired to Del Amitri's lyrics since I somehow stated around that Gokudera listened to them a lot.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Original Female Character(s), Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Out of the Blue [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Whiskey Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> You always find some company, came in to use the phone,  
> someone who can't stand to see a friend go home alone.

-Tell me it's not what I think.- was the sentence that woke Gokudera up, on a disgustingly hot September morning.  
He lifted himself up on his elbows to understand at least where he was: judging from the weather, it seemed to be hell, but he didn't remember dying. A look around was enough for him to understand that he was in a tree-house at Giardini Bovino, and turning his head he saw Viola, the girl he became friends with during the summer: -Why the fuck are you naked?- he asked.  
-I could ask you the same fucking question!- she replied. She looked shocked, and she was right: looking down, Gokudera realized he was naked as well. -Fuck, it's so hot that I thought I was wearing a goddamn sweater...- he muttered, then he tried to got up. The migraine of the century kept him down.  
-Hello?! Is there someone under that hideous haircut?!- Viola called.  
-Don't fucking scream...- Gokudera replied.  
-Oi, I'm telling you just once: we're both naked, I'm all sticky in places where I'm not supposed to be sticky, what the fuck did happen?- Gokudera stared at her.  
He analysed her sentence.  
He analysed every word singularly.  
He translated it in English, then in Japanese.  
He cursed loudly.

Two hours later, after a bucket of coffee and a frozen shower, Gokudera reached Viola: -Hey. Did you find it?  
-No, shit.- she answered. Her hair were still wet from the shower and her face was puffy and distorted with guilt. After a frantic discussion, they had concluded that the only possible explanation was that they had had sex while drunk, and they had established a plan: Gokudera had taken a shower and then he had went to breakfast and met the Boss, which was extremely embarrassing since he had just screwed his little daughter, but necessary since he was about to leave. Viola, on the contrary, had taken her breakfast before a shower, as quick as possible so to allow her to go look for the only thing they hadn't found: a used condom.  
-Jesus Christ.- Gokudera commented. They were in the corner behind the roses where they usually hid to smoke, where no one ever went to look for them: they had made it so that everyone believed they were flirting, so they could smoke without anyone around.  
-Listen.- Viola said, -Later I'll call the doctor, I'll see if he can give me the morning after pill or something. Everything will be alright, you'll see.  
-Shit, if you're pregnant...  
-The morning after pill, Hayato, wake up! Do you remember what it is, do you?- Gokudera took in a trembling breath: -I don't want to force you to abort.  
-It's not an abortion, you dork, it's still an egg. I throw one away once a month.- Gokudera was silent for a while, then he said: -Let me know anyway. If there's a problem, we'll find a solution.  
-Let me be clear that I'm not marrying you.  
-Let me be clear that it didn't even cross my mind.  
-Yeah.- Viola said bitterly.  
-Yeah.- Gokudera replied, even more bitterly. He looked at her and remembered a quotation from Shakespeare, something about that it's better to have loved and lost instead of never having loved, and he told to himself that he must be still asleep, unless he meant the word “love” like a two-way feeling. He shook his head and lit a cigarette with the butt of the first one.  
-Hurry up, the car will be ready in ten minutes.- Viola told him. Gokudera nodded, then he said: -For your information, not even this thing worked. My thoughts are being written on the blackboard of my mind, but on the background there's still a drawing of his face.  
-Hey, welcome to the club.- she replied. She waited for him to finish his cigarette, then she led him to the car. They had been kinda using each other for mutual comfort for two months, but they both ended up caring about each other, so saying goodbye was a bit sad.  
-Take care, pain in the ass.- Gokudera said, putting down his luggage for a hug.  
-You too, you dork. And good luck with your Tenth.- she answered in a whisper.  
-Eh.- Gokudera commented. He had gone on that representative mission at Giardini Bovino for the Vongola, volunteering for it: he had thought that maybe being far from the Tenth would have helped him to forget him.  
Result: a complete failure.  
Sawada Tsunayoshi was still in his mind and in his heart, more: he seemed to have put in some furniture to get more comfortable. He thanked God that at least he was alone with the driver and so he didn't have to have a conversation on his way to the airport and decided to occupy part of the flight making a list of things he had learned. His duty was to take back a complete report about the situation at Giardini Bovino, after all.

Six hours later, Gokudera put his pen down and leaned back on the seat.  
He read the list of information he had gained:  
1\. The Bovinos are a bunch of psychos.  
2\. They're fucking a bit too much with time travel, we should warn them that terrible things happen to wizards who fuck with time. (semiquote)  
3\. Lambo is a pain in the ass, but he's in the top three of the less pain in the ass of the Bovino Family. Which isn't good at all.  
4\. I played so many Risiko matches that I could use the strategy I learned to conquer the world in the name of the Vongola Family.  
5\. Getting drunk until you don't remember your name is a shitty idea.  
He was still looking at the list, looking for some valid information to bring back home, when his eyelids closed. He fell asleep and he only woke up when the hostess shook him to ask him to fasten his seatbelt because the plane was about to land.

Gokudera was damn tired.  
He carried himself for the streets of Namimori, fighting back the idea of passing by the Tenth's house to say hello: it sure was better to take a shower, first. Fifteen hours of flight, next to a fatso who couldn't seem to be able to keep his elbow away from him had been terrible, and it sure didn't leave him fresh and perfumed like a rose.  
He lifted his eyes and said: -Shit. I'm an idiot.- he was looking at the Tenth's bedroom window. He had no clue about how he had gotten there, but he surely was drifting to the point where he would be forced to face the truth and admit that he needed a good psychiatrist: not a phenomenon, just one that could convince him to listen to himself instead of saying one thing then doing the opposite.  
His thoughts disappeared as smoke.  
The Tenth had appeared by the window, and he was even more beautiful than what Gokudera remembered. He seemed to have grown up, during those two never ending months he had spent in Italy. He was slightly toned, and his skin was shiny. He was wearing a t-shirt that was too big for him, and Gokudera felt his heart throb in his chest recognising it: the writing “Danger”, the cross on the chest... it was his t-shirt. He wondered what it could mean.  
He looked at the Tenth. He was moving the curtain away; he leaned at the side of the window. His glance was lost in the distance, towards the setting sun, that reflected its light on his face, painting it in red and orange. He was biting on something, maybe a pencil, and Gokudera saw him bring a hand on his chest and grab the t-shirt, then the Tenth sighed. His eyebrows were bowed into a sad and tormented expression, and Gokudera would have given an arm to have the permission to kiss him at the base of his nose and ease those wrinkles that suited him so badly.  
Then, the Tenth's glance went to the street. Gokudera saw him jumping, then he heard a yell: -GOKUDERA KUN!- the Tenth disappeared, and less than ten seconds later he was storming out of the front door, barefooted.  
-Tenth!- Gokudera greeted him; he allowed himself a moment to watch him before bowing in front of him, and the Tenth took advantage of it to throw himself in his arms.  
-I missed you, Gokudera kun, I missed you a lot!- the Tenth rapidly said, then he undid the hug to look at his face. He was smiling, but his eyes were filled with tears. He let out a huff of a laugh, he put his hands on Gokudera's cheeks and started to cover his face with tiny kisses.  
Gokudera fainted.

He went back to consciousness with the sensation of someone holding his legs up.  
-YOSH! Sawada, take some water with salt, when he wakes up we make him drink it so he can get better to the extreme!- said Ryohei's voice.  
-Oh, eh, yes, water and salt, let me see how...- the Tenth, this one. He sounded confused and disoriented.  
-Sperm is saline, you can use that if you find it easier.  
-REBORN!  
-What's sperm?- Lambo asked.  
-Some kind of a drink.  
-REBORN!!!- Gokudera opened his eyes. The Tenth was blabbering something to Lambo, trying to explain him that Reborn was only joking, and Ryohei was in fact holding up Gokudera's legs, holding him by the ankles.  
-Maa, maa, Gokudera, did you beat your head?  
-Either that or...  
-REBORN! YOU'RE BAD!- Lambo yelled. He threw himself against his nemesis, putting a foot right in Gokudera's diaphragm, since he unfortunately was between the two of them.  
-LAMBO!- the Tenth scolded him. Lambo produced a grenade and threw it at Reborn, who chased it away with a relaxed gesture of the hand. Gokudera took Lambo by the waist (damn if he had gained weight in those two months), shoved him on the couch and let Yamamoto beat his homerun with the grenade. It exploded against the tree in the garden, without causing any harm to anyone.  
-How are you, Gokudera kun?- the Tenth asked, appearing in Gokudera's sight.  
-BAKADERA! Lambo san had everything under control!  
-I wish everyone stopped screaming.- Gokudera answered.  
-ALRIGHT, YOU ALL SHUT UP!- the Tenth commanded, then he said, more quietly: -I'm sorry.  
-It's nothing, Tenth, I'm alright.  
-Do you want to take a shower? I'll get some ice for your head, then something to eat before you can go to sleep.  
-Tenth, I don't want to cause you any trouble. A glass of water will be enough, then I'll go home.  
-No, you don't, you beat your head because of me, you're staying here.  
-Gokudera,- Reborn stepped in, -Dame Tsuna is right. You'll stay here, so that we can take care of you if you don't feel right. This is a command.  
-Every wish of the Tenth is my command.- Gokudera said. The Tenth blushed from his hair to the toes. -I mean...  
-Go take that shower, Gokudera kun.- the Tenth said gently.  
-Yes, I think it's better.

-With Ryohei's help, Gokudera took his luggage in the Tenth's bedroom; he took out his phone and sighed in relief reading a message from Viola: “Doc says everything's alright, hakuna matata. Thank you for the memories and for the moral support, and once again good luck!” Gokudera smiled and shook his head looking at the ton of emojis furnishing the message; he wrote a quick response, and he had just sent it when the Tenth said: -I brought you a towel... am I interrupting something?  
-Ah... no, of course you're not, Tenth, it's just... Enrico Bovino's younger daughter, she was asking if I had arrived safe and sound. Nothing relevant.- the Tenth sat on his bed, still with the towel in his arms. Gokudera tried not to think that he would soon be drying his skin with that very lucky piece of cloth.  
-Do you like her?- the Tenth abruptly said, staring at his own knees.  
-Who? Oh! Oh, no, I don't, she just was the milder pain in the ass of the Family, so we played Risiko together all summer long. But I don't like her, I swear.  
-Good...- the Tenth muttered, then he said: -Oh, wait, I mean! It's good because... not because... well!- he giggled, -We're lucky I'm not the one who beat his head, hahaha!  
-Tenth, are you alright?- Gokudera asked.  
-Yes. Yes, I'm alright.- the Tenth answered. His voice was dreamy. Then, he looked at Gokudera and smiled. He got up from the bed, gave him the towel and said: -Now that you're here with me, I'm alright. Go take your shower, Gokudera kun.  
-REBORN WANTED ME TO DRINK PEEPEE!- Lambo yelled from the hallway. The Tenth stopped smiling: -I'm not ready for this conversation...- he said in a gloomy tone.  
-I'll take care of it, Tsuna, don't worry.- said a sensual voice from the doorstep, -Welcome back home, Hayato.  
-A...aneki...- Gokudera fell on his knees, victim of a sudden stomach ache. For sure, coming home had his ups and downs.


	2. Driving with the Brakes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're driving with the brakes on,  
> when you're swimming with your boots on,  
> it's hard to say you love someone,  
> and it's hard to say you don't.

Tsuna sat on his bed.  
He was tense and irrationally nervous at the idea of having Gokudera around.  
The truth was that he had missed the boy like crazy, during those two months he had spent at Giardini Bovino, and even if they had heard from each other, via messages and via phone calls, he often felt like someone had chopped away one of his arms. Maybe, he half-jokingly told himself, Gokudera really was his right arm: trying to cope with all the everyday stuff was like trying to do practical things with only one arm. And not the dominant one, moreover.  
In August, then, during Ryohei's birthday party, a strange question had popped into his mind: what if there was something more than a friendship?  
Even if he was with friends he trusted with his life and with whom he could be completely honest, he kept turning around to share an extemporaneous thought with Gokudera, just to find out over and over again that he wasn't there, that he wasn't by his side. But, aside from feeling the legit melancholy that was typical of the times when a friend can't be with you, after a while Tsuna had started to irrationally get angry at him, and instead of telling himself that Gokudera was on a mission and that he soon would be back, he found himself asking no one: “Why did you leave me?”  
The sound of the water running in the shower started to drip into Tsuna's mind, who followed a trail of vague and smoky thoughts, trying to guess Gokudera's movements from the small variation of the sounds. Was he washing his arms? His chest? His hair? Was he brushing his private parts? And how was it, his...  
-Tsuna.- Reborn called, distracting him from his thoughts. The hitman, who now looked about ten years old and was just entering what seemed to be the worst puberty ever, was standing in front of Tsuna's bed, a diary in his hands.  
-Did Lambo calm down?- Tsuna asked.  
-Bianchi is explaining the thing to him.- Reborn answered. Tsuna didn't speak. If the idea that another person was taking care of the matter was comforting, somehow he couldn't help but think that maybe Bianchi wasn't the most adequate person. He suspected his Hyper Intuition to have something to do about this thought, but he was confused and excited and he couldn't understand what, exactly, was bothering him so much. After all, Bianchi was an adult woman, she seemed to be somehow an expert and she knew when it was the time to speak seriously; moreover, Haru and Kyoko had casually made him understand that Bianchi had calmly and gently explained some obscure points to them, so who better than her could explain to Lambo how things worked? Tsuna shook his doubts away and asked: -What's that?  
-Gokudera's diary. He said he would take back a complete report about the way things are at Giardini Bocino, I suppose it's here.- Reborn answered. Tsuna stood still. Reborn handled him the diary and insisted: -You should read it.  
-I'll have him tell me everything tomorrow morning.- Tsuna said, hugging his pillow to keep his hands occupied. A very dishonest part of him was burning from the desire to read that diary, to look for his own name written in Gokudera's handwriting, even if only in the “G Alphabet” that Tsuna had by now more or less learned to decipher, the desire to know whether he had written something sweet or if he just barely mentioned him, as a Guardian would do with their Boss.  
Reborn didn't move and kept staring at Tsuna, still holding out his arm towards him. Tsuna's fingers sank in the pillow: to be honest, he didn't want to find out what Gokudera had written about him. He was afraid that if he had remained professional instead of writing long love poems he would have gone mad.  
-Take it, Tsuna.- Reborn said. Tsuna grabbed the diary and slammed it on the bed: -I'll talk about this with Gokudera when he's done with his shower.  
-Tsuna...  
-This is my last word, Reborn.- Tsuna said. He was starting to lose his patience. It was some time since the hitman had started to act like a prick, even more than usual, as if that was his last chance to do it, and the thing was starting to get on Tsuna's nerves. Now, he was pushing him towards a violation of Gokudera's privacy, and Tsuna just couldn't tolerate it. He went on: -Do I have to remind you who is the Boss?- Reborn raised an eyebrow, but didn't let out any other sign of surprise.  
-When it's in your favour, then you're the Boss, huh?- he said. Tsuna didn't answer. Between the naturally arrogant personality of the killer and the first puberty hormones, he knew that that was just his trying to get out having had the last word. He didn't care, so he just kept silent until Reborn didn't smirk at him and left.  
The sound of the shower stopped, and Tsuna's heart jumped in his chest. Soon, Gokudera would come in there, and only now he realized that he had forgotten his change clothes. He thought about getting up and taking them to the bathroom himself to avoid his embarrassment, and he was just fighting with the terrible, amusing idea of touching one of his underwear, when Lambo came in.  
To say it better, he had probably been there for a while, but he had arrived so silently that Tsuna hadn't seen him. He was just standing there, looking gloomy, with a thumb in his mouth, which made him look much more younger of his ten years and a half of age.  
-Lambo! What happened?  
-Tsuna nii, Lambo san is bad?- Tsuna almost fell. He pushed his pillow and Gokudera's diary away and answered: -What are you saying, Lambo?! Come here!- Lambo got closer, his head held low, and Tsuna lifted him with a bit of effort: he no longer was the two-feet-high kid that could be transported with one hand, but it was clear that he needed one hell of a hug. Tsuna held him tight and asked: -Can you tell me what happened?  
-Bianchi san told me what happens when a boy and a girl get together.- Lambo answered. He was about to go on, when Gokudera burst in, his face red, more gorgeous than ever, only covered by the bath towel. Tsuna wondered whether he had to compliment or insult himself for giving him a very large one. In doubt, he went for the insults.  
-Tenth, sumimasen, I forgot to bring my clothes!- Gokudera said, tears in his eyes. Tsuna felt Lambo stiffen against his chest and answered: -No problem, Gokudera kun, take them. Or just put them on here, so you won't waste any time.- Gokudera blushed even more, then he glanced at Lambo. The redness on his cheeks vanished while he got serious. He asked: -Aho Ushi, what's up? Bakadera forgets his panties and he doesn't deserve the smallest mocking?- he asked, with all the sweetness he could, so not very much. Lambo stiffened even more in the cradle of Tsuna's arms.  
-He spoke with Bianchi about... uhm... you-know-what. I don't know what happened.- Gokudera, still covered only by the towel, got closer and sat beside Tsuna.  
-What did she told you, Lambo?- he asked. Tsuna lost himself thinking about how muck Gokudera was damn gorgeous and suddenly go the urge to kiss him. Right beside his ear, where a lock of wet hair was brushing his cheek. The need was so strong that he almost felt his lips wetted by the fresh water, and a vague, distant scent of shampoo. Then, Lambo muttered: -No, you'll mock me, go away.  
-I won't mock you, I swear.- Gokudera answered, holding out a hand to take the one that Lambo wasn't keeping in his mouth. He gently caressed him and said in Italian: -Croce sul cuore, parola di Lupetto.- Tsuna looked at him, puzzled. He hadn't understood, but that little sentence seemed to have had an almost miraculous effect on Lambo, who looked up at Gokudera. He hesitated for a while, then he took his thumb out of his mouth and asked: -Does a boy need to be with a girl to make babies?- Tsuna saw himself screaming, throwing Lambo outside the window and run away, making as much mess as he could, hoping to be killed by an annoyed Hibari. He barely kept himself from doing it, while Gokudera sat more comfortably and put on that sensual professor charm: -Well, yes and no. if you want to have babies, there must be a boy and a girl. But a boy can fall in love with a boy, or a girl with a girl.  
-Isn't this a bad thing?- Lambo asked. The hope of being told that it was good anyway was written in his eyes with so neat tints that Tsuna felt a knot in his throat.  
-No way, why do you think so?- Gokudera asked, -I hope Bianchi didn't tell you this?- Lambo shook his head.  
-No, but she only talked of boys and girls.- Gokudera hesitated, clearly in doubt. Tsuna intervened: -Oh, I guess she only did the basic, maybe she thought she could go on another time!  
-Well said, Tenth!- Gokudera said, catching the ball, -They usually speak of boys and girls first because... well, the thing you do to make babies is also fun, but it's dangerous. What I mean is... you can do it even if you don't want babies, but if you're not careful it can happen all the same, when there's a boy and a girl doing it.  
-It doesn't happen when there are a boy and a boy?- Lambo asked.  
-No, two boys can have fun without worrying!- Gokudera said, then he blushed.  
-Well, maybe we should tell him that it's not something you do with just everybody...- Tsuna went on for him, trying to fight against the crazy ideas that were now crossing his mind.  
-Well, you're right, Tenth, I'm sorry.- Gokudera blabbered.  
-Listen, Lambo, let's do one thing.- Tsuna said, -We'll speak better about it when we aren't all dumb for the sleepiness, alright? For now, just remember: a boy and a girl is not wrong, a boy and a boy is not wrong, a girl and a girl is not wrong.- Lambo's eyes shone.  
-If you like another boy, that's okay, just remember one thing: if he hurts you, I'll get mad.- Gokudera went on, then he did something completely unexpected: he bent over Lambo, he took his hand and gently bit on his finger. Then he said: -Now, stop thinking about this and go to sleep, I'm hungry and you seem to be tasty.- Lambo laughed, a crystal clear laughter that Tsuna realised he hadn't heard in a while. Clearly, there was something bothering him. But Tsuna didn't ask, and Lambo seemed to be calm enough to sleep tight. He accepted a kiss on his cheek from the boy and looked at him go away.  
Gokudera got up short after and closed the door behind him; from the bathroom, the sound of the shower was coming, sign that someone else had occupied him while they were speaking.  
-Tenth, if you don't mind I'll put on my clothes here.  
-As you wish, I'll go grab something for you to eat.- Tsuna left the room, complimenting himself for having found the perfect excuse not to be in the same room as Gokudera while he was dressing up. The thought of looking up and see a reflection of him naked was as embarrassing as it was... Tsuna saw his own hand tremble, while he was poring some water for the instant noodles in a small pot. He forced himself to admit it, even in his own mind and nowhere else: it was arousing. And the words that Gokudera had told Lambo kept echoing in his head: a boy could fall in love with a boy, you can have fun without having to worry... Tsuna wondered whether he actually thought it that way, if he had learned it from experience, if there was someone in his life, a faceless boy to whom he thought about first of all in the morning, and with whose image he cradled himself when he went to sleep. The idea was just plain painful.  
Alright, Tsuna said to himself while he poured the dehydrated noodles in the boiling water, he had to do something about it. Gokudera was a smart guy, and Tsuna was sure that Love, the true one, was a two-ways feeling, so if the other didn't love him back they would have talked calmly, Tsuna would have promised he wasn't going to do anything, and soon the crush would be over.  
Feeling both as calm as still water and as nervous as a raccoon, Tsuna poured the noodles in a bowl, he took some chopsticks and went to his room. There, he found Gokudera, already dressed up, standing in front of the bed, his diary in hand.  
-Reborn was insisting that I read it.- he said, justifying himself before being asked to, -I obviously didn't. I don't know what's possessing him, these days.  
-It was your right to read it, Tenth. It's my work agenda, and if I was so stupid to write my private things in it it would be my fault only.- Tsuna put the bowl on the desk and got close to Gokudera. Suddenly enraged, he took him by his shoulders and said: -Gokudera kun! Reborn's shit about the Mafia may say that you're under me. But to me, you aren't. Alright? You are you, I am me, we're peers. I want us to be peers!- Gokudera blushed and grabbed the diary against his chest.  
-If there are things you don't want to tell me, or that you want to tell me in another way than how you did for yourself, that's alright with me. The diary is yours, and I don't intend to read it as long as you don't put it in my hands and command me to do it.- Gokudera seemed to seriously think at Tsuna's words, and he let him his time. He gently pushed him towards the desk and let him eat in peace, while he put down a clean futon. Then, he remembered: -Oh, the ice!  
-Don't think about it, Tenth, it doesn't hurt anymore. I deeply thank you for all that you're doing.- Gokudera answered. He seemed to be terribly embarrassed, and he was so cute with that hungry puppy face that Tsuna couldn't resist: he got closer and sat on his lap, hugged his neck with his hands and put his head on his shoulder.  
-Te... Te... Tenth?!- Tsuna realized what he was going and abruptly got up: -Oh! Gokudera kun, forgive me! I... I didn't want to... well, no, I actually wanted to, but asking you first if I could wouldn't have killed me...  
-Tenth, don't worry, seriously, it's...  
-Of course, talk about it and let it pass, come on...- Tsuna muttered.  
-Tenth, what are you talking about?- Tsuna froze. The truth was that when he was with Gokudera he felt so safe, so at home, that he just didn't realise when he spoke or when he was only thinking. It was as beautiful as it was scary. He heavily sat on his bed; the springs squeaked. Then he brushed his face with both hands and said: -I'm sorry, Gokudera kun. I'm tired, and I missed you so much, and I don't know what to do with Lambo, and I want to gain back these two months you've been away from me and...- Tsuna huffed, and Gokudera entered his sight, right in front of his knees. A blatant hesitation, then Gokudera put the diary on the mattress and his hands on Tsuna's legs: -I will take care of Lambo. I'll put down a list of things to tell him and we'll explain him everything, little by little. I can see that you're tired, and...  
-Gokudera kun, do you really mean those things you told Lambo?  
-That two boys in love isn't wrong?- Gokudera asked. Tsuna nodded. -Of course I do, Tenth.- Gokudera said. His voice was so sweet and so sure that Tsuna felt allowed to say: -That's good. Because right now I need to sleep, but we need to talk as soon as possible, because I think I like you and I need to understand something about it.- Gokudera smiled and looked away, while Tsuna complimented himself for being able to tell him that he needed to talk, without giving him anxiety and without uncovering himself.  
-Of course, Tenth. Go to sleep, now, you're about to break down.- Tsuna fell with his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.  
He didn't notice Gokudera covering his shoulders with the thin blanket, and he didn't noticed the open diary he was putting on his bedside table, either.  
About his sentence, that clearly wasn't the highest peak of spies' encrypted communication, he would realize no sooner than the morning after.

A tiny note: "Croce sul cuore, parola di Lupetto", literally "Cross my heart, Scout's word", is something we say in Italy, usually to children, we we need to make a solemn promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I've put this as a side story of Out of the Blue, but it can stand on ots own and can be read aside of it.  
> I hope you enjoyed this 5927, I ship them badly but I haven't written one in a while...  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!  
> XOXO


End file.
